ExDragon Knight
by OakuShigeru
Summary: Thatz gambles and loses something very important to a certain Renkin Wizard...and now he can't be a Dragon Knight! But he's got a plan to regain his title...
1. Kharl wins something

Disclaimer- I don't own dragon knights and I realize I never will. So, on with the story!

Chapter 1: Kharl wins something.

"You did WHAT?!" Alfeegi (quite literally) screamed as Thatz told him some unusual news.

"Heh heh, calm down…" Thatz said defensively as Alfeegi glared at everything that moved.

"You bet your Dragon…in a game of poker…with who?"

"Uh, well," Thatz said. "The important thing is, he's not in Nadil's army, right??"

"WHO IS IT!?"

"Uh, it's Kharl," Thatz said quietly.

"KHARL!?" Rune and Rath yelled accidently. Alfeegi opened the door, causing the two to fall into the room. 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING EAVESDROPPING!?"

"Uh, nothing," they said together. They weren't just going to admit they had their ears plastered to the door in order to hear what Thatz did… Alfeegi would (quite literally) kill them. Even a Dragon can't stop Alfeegi's wrath.

"I can get him back!!" Thatz said, nervously smiling. "All I have to do is play poker again-"

"No-More-Poker-" Alfeegi said in between breaths (screaming really takes a lot of energy)

"What's the problem?" Lord Lykouleon asked, peering through the doorway cautiously (even a lord is afraid of an angry Alfeegi).

"This blockhead just made the Renkin wizard Kharl a Dragon Knight!!" Alfeegi said (he had no more energy to scream).

"I'm not a blockhead!" Thatz said. "Right, Rune and Rath?"

They chose to ignore his question. "Kharl's really a Dragon Knight now?" Rath asked. "I thought there were rules on who a Dragon Knight," Rune said.

"Since Earth is now in Kharl's control, and since it is made to obey him, Kharl can indeed be considered a Knight," Tetheus said calmly, apparently oblivious to what danger they were in now that Kharl had a dragon.

"He'll take over my kingdom!" Lykouleon said. Ruwalk and Kai-stern, deciding to peek inside the room too, nodded in agreement. 

"I've got a plan!" Thatz said. Everyone turned to look at him. "It requires another valuable object and a deck of cards…"

********************

"Isn't this wonderful!" Kharl said, scarily cheerful as usual. "Now I'll be a Dragon Knight! Then I can move to the castle and move out of this stuffy place!" He looked around the room, which was now a swamp of books and dust (a result of him trying to find a cooking book for deserts). Garfakcy sighed heavily, still surprised that Kharl won a game by himself.

"Go into the kitchen while I clean up *again*," he said, a mop, sponge, and 409 bottles in his arms. 

"Should I help you?" Kharl asked happily.

"NO!" Garfakcy said quickly. He should be fine in the kitchen, right?

Wrong. Five minutes later he heard a loud clatter. He ran into the kitchen to see Kharl bent over the stove, a pot over the fire. Yet the thing that stood out was the fact that he was pouring baking soda and vinegar into this heated pot.

"No Kharl! Don't do that!" Garfakcy said, yanking the baking soda and vinegar from Kharl and turning off the stove.

"But it made this cool fizzing noise and all of that white foam!" Kharl said, disappointed. He picked up something, and drank it to Garfakcy's horror.

"Lord Kharl," he said slowly, "what did you just drink?"

"Something called 'Vegetable Oil'."

********************

Rune mumbled angrily as everyone got the castle ready for Kharl's expected arrival. When Thatz had explained his plan, they all had to draw straws to see who would give up- I mean, _lend_ a valuable item. Guess who got the shortest straw.

He heard yelling outside. He looked out the window to see a Garfakcy crushed by a suitcase, and Kharl. "Guess who's here," Rune yelled so all could hear. Ruwalk (the poor soul) decided to let Kharl in. Kharl was going to sleep in Thatz's old room (since Thatz wasn't really a dragon knight anymore). 

"Heellllooo!" Kharl said in his scarily cheerful voice. "I need help with my suitcases…" He (accidently) shoved a suitcase into Ruwalk, causing him to fall over. Kharl giggled. "These officers aren't very coordinated, are they?" He stepped over the crippled Ruwalk and entered the castle. Earth was perched on his shoulders, glaring at anything that reminded him of Thatz. Thatz the Betrayer, Thatz the "Don't-worry-I've-got-this-game-In-the-bag". What was he thinking, betting his dragon off like that??

Kharl was obviously the better master. He gave Earth real chicken yesterday for dinner! (Thatz usually just gave him some bread to shut him up). Lazy thief… anyway, Kharl reads to him (so what if it's only Dr. Seuss?), and he doesn't keep him in a sword (mainly because he doesn't _have_ a sword, but so what, right?).

Kharl got to his bedroom. "This is so…boring," He thought as he looked at all the treasure maps taped to the wall. "Oh well, better start unpacking…"

******************

"Do you need any- what the he-" Alfeegi exclaimed as he opened Kharl's door. It was already…decorated in Kharl's signature way: books and papers lying on the floor, dust that seemed to come from nowhere covering the tables and walls.

"It seems I made a mess again…" Kharl said absent-mindedly. He smiled as he waded through the books. "Oh well, when are we having dinner?"

Alfeegi stood, mesmerized by the mess, before he snapped out of his…daydream. "D-diner's ready," he said as he led Kharl to the Dining Room (fancy fancy…). Oddly enough as soon as Kharl left the hallway to go into the Dining Room (fancy fancy), the hallway walls and floor were covered in dust and tiny pieces of paper.

Meanwhile, Thatz's plan to get back Earth was going underway…

******************

End of chapter one

Will Thatz's plan work? What did Rune have to give up-I mean, lend? Will Garfakcy be forced to clean every room in the castle due to his master's weird connection to dust and paper? And will Earth be willing to go back to Thatz? Find out this and more in the next chapter of Ex-Dragon Knight!

Please review if you think I should continue.


	2. You have a plan B?

Disclaimer- own nothing except for my wonderful ideas (hah hah just j/k)….but seriously, I don't own Dragon Knights.

Author's note- I see I have some reviews ^_^….just to clear something up, even though Rath left his dragon and Gil found it somewhere, Rath hadn't actually _lost_ his dragon to Gil. If Rath asked for Fire back, Gil would probably had given Fire to him…even if he hadn't, since Rath hadn't formally _given_ Fire to Gil, Gil had no right to _keep_ Fire in the first place…but that's getting off topic…

…anyway, my point is that since Thatz had given Kharl his dragon himself on his own free will (he wasn't threatened or drunk…), he had NO more control over Earth anymore (Kharl was his new master)….and when someone loses complete control over his Dragon he ends up not being a dragon knight…does that make sense? …I hope so, 'cause I'm too lazy to explain further ^_^

Chapter 2: You have a plan B?!

"This better work," Rune said sharply to Thatz as Kharl was walking into the Dining Room (fancy). "I don't want to lose-"

"Don't worry!" Thatz said, winking. "Even if it doesn't work, I've got a plan B!"

"WHAT!?" Rune said rather loudly. Everyone turned to stare at him. He looked around, a blank look on his face. Then everyone turned to help Kharl with his utensils (he was holding the fork the wrong way).

"You made a plan B!?" Rune said more quietly as Kai-stern had to make sure Kharl wouldn't eat the candles ("They look so delicious though!") "You _need_ a plan B?!"

"Just in case…" Thatz said, scooping a bunch of cookies into his plate.

"What's the plan again??" Rath asked, looking anxiously at Kharl.

"You'll see, you'll see…'' Thatz said, gulping down a big glass of milk (with his cookies).

"You need to tell us sometime!!" Rune said loudly again. But everyone else was noticing the constant buildup of dust around the Dining Room (fancy) table. Garfakcy was using his dust mask and gloves, along with a sponge and some 409, to clean up the mess. Unfortunately for him, one bottle wasn't enough…but eventually the dust gave up and everyone could eat without dust in their food (though Thatz didn't notice the dust).

Dinner ended, and everyone was supposed to go to the Living Room (very big). Thatz stopped a very scarily cheerful Kharl in the hallway. "Hey Kharl, you know that poker game we played yesterday?"

"Yep," Kharl smiled his scarily cheerful smile. Garfakcy was glaring at the mess his master had made by trying to carve the candles.

"Well," Thatz said, "We should play another game sometime!"

"Yep," Kharl continued to scarily smile.

"How about now? We can bet on a game of Crazy Eights or something!" (He's not allowed to play Poker anymore…)

"Sure!" Kharl said, still trying to carve one of the dinner candles (much to Garfakcy's distress).

"Ok, meet me in my- I mean your room in ten minutes!" Thatz said, trying not to stare at Kharl's hands (which were using a spoon to carve the candle).

*******************

"You better win, or I'm gonna kill you,' Rune said, a scary glare/smile on his face (that should take you awhile to picture….hah hah ^_^).

"Don't worry," Thatz said, winking again. Rune was NOT convinced.

"You're betting one of my most prized possessions on a game of Crazy Eights!!" Rune said loudly again. 

"Well, I had to bet a dragon for a dragon-"

"Yeah yeah," Rune said. "Just don't blow it."

****************

Kharl smiled happily as Garfakcy looked worried at him. "Should you really bet your dragon? You won't be a dragon knight anymore if you don't have a dragon you can (legally) control." _And with your luck, we'll be out of the castle in ten minutes._

"Don't worry," Kharl said happily. "Besides, Earth wouldn't mind!"

"How he's a well known wizard that demons fear I'll never understand," Garfakcy muttered.

***************

"Ok, you ready?" Thatz said as he shuffled the card deck. "If I win, I get Earth back, and if you win, you get Water." Rune winced.

"Okay," Kharl scarily cheerfully replied, patting his now finished candle sculpture …of a candle (what else?).

Thatz dealt five cards to both of them. He then placed the deck in the middle of the table. He flipped the top card of the deck over. It was an Ace of Hearts.

"Heads or tails?" Thatz asked Kharl, who was still petting his candle sculpture.

"Heads," Kharl said absent-mindedly.

Thatz flipped the coin. "Tails," he said happily. He looked at his cards: Jack of Diamonds, Four of Spades, Two of Clubs, Five of Diamonds, and Ten of Hearts. 

__

Good, I don't have to draw yet, Thatz thought cheerfully. He grinned at Rune. Rune just became even more depressed.

Thatz placed his Ten of Hearts on the pile. Kharl looked closely at his cards, then placed a Five of Hearts on the table.

__

Perfect! Thatz thought as he placed his Five of Diamonds on the Table. Kharl looked closely at his cards again (such concentration…), and placed a Four of Diamonds on the pile. Thatz played his Jack of Diamonds. Then Kharl (after studying his cards again) placed a Three of Diamonds on the pile. Thatz's grin faded slightly. _I still have a chance,_ He thought as he drew his first card. It was a Three of Clubs. He placed it on the table.

Kharl frowned. He drew seven cards (giving him a total of nine) before getting a Six of Clubs. Thatz couldn't help but grin. _I only have two cards left!_ He thought happily. _Even if I had to draw five new cards I'd still probably beat him!_

Then he looked at his hand. _ Oh yeah, I only have a Four of Spades and a Two of Clubs…I don't even need to draw this turn!_ He played his Two of Clubs.

Kharl studied his cards. Then he played a Seven of Clubs.

Thatz drew his first card. Five of Hearts. Frowning, he drew another card. Queen of Diamonds. He drew three new cards. Six of Spades, Nine of Diamonds, and Jack of Hearts. _Uh oh…_ he thought. His next card was the Eight of Spades. He placed it on the table.

Kharl looked closely at his cards. He played a King of Spades…

***********

The game had gone on for an hour. Both Thatz and Kharl had only two cards left. Thatz had his Queen of Diamonds, and his Jack of Hearts. There was a King of Diamonds on top of the card pile, and it was his turn. He played his Queen of Diamonds. Kharl then (after studying his cards again, of course) played an Eight of Clubs. Thatz drew an Ace of Clubs. He placed it on the table.

Kharl placed his last card, the Ten of Clubs, on the pile. "I win!" He said cheerfully as Rune, Thatz, and even Garfakcy stared blankly at the wizard. 

"But- But- But-" Thatz sputtered as Kharl stood up. He picked up his candle sculpted candle. "Well, I guess it's time to go now, Earth and Water!" Water threw various signs of "Help me!" and "Don't let him take me Rune!!" and Kharl picked him up and put him on his right shoulder, and he put Earth on his left. "Oh yes, this is my room, isn't it?" He said, giggling to himself. Garfakcy muttered again, while Rune stood up. He grabbed Thatz by the ear and walked out of the room. As soon as they got down the hall he went ballistic…

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!?" he yelled. "I THOUGHT YOU SAID "Don't worry"!! I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU COULD WIN!!!" he instinctively unsheathed his sword, but then realized he wasn't carrying one at the moment. Not like it mattered anymore…

"Don't worry!!!" Thatz said. "I've got a plan B!!"

************

We've got to get out of here!!! Water wrote as he paced around Thatz's-former-now-Kharl's room. 

Kharl's a Nice guy though!! Earth said.

He's gonna kill us!! Watch him burn the castle down with that candle!! All this paper is flammable you know!!

He won't do that- Earth wrote, when suddenly they two dragons could see smoke coming out of the kitchen, followed by Garfakcy running into the kitchen with a bucket of water. That was probably just an accident Earth wrote.

Water was meanwhile plotting his escape…and he was planning to somehow get Earth to escape with him.

End of chapter 2

Will Thatz's Plan _B_ work? Will someone else have to give up- lend a dragon or even something more valuable?? Will Water be able to escape, and if he can how will he get Earth to come with him??

And will Rune really kill Thatz…find out this and more in the next chapter of Ex-Dragon Knight!


	3. Plan B

Disclaimer- I don't and NEVER WILL own dragon knights…

Author's note- some one asked why _Thatz_ lost…well, most (if not all) the other characters wouldn't gamble unless drunk (some wouldn't gamble even when drunk)…or under extreme pressure to gamble…and I didn't feel like making them drunk or under extreme pressure, so…*I'm kinda lazy*

Chapter Three- Plan B

Rune was sitting rigidly as Thatz explained his Plan B.

"See, all we have to do is hand Kharl a couple of sleeping pills…and then when he's asleep we snatch Water and Earth and when Kharl wakes up we convince him he lost a game of Go Fish and that we won out Dragons back!"

"So we drug him, steal from him, and then lie?" Rune said.

"That's the plan."

"Stupid plan…but it _may_ work…" _Kharl's veery gullible…_

Without remembering that sleeping pills aren't _supposed_ to be in Draqueen, they got to work with Thatz's plan.

*************

"This castle's so _boring_," Kharl whined as Garfakcy put away his collection of cleaning supplies. "They don't let me do anything!!"

"They don't trust you yet, Lord Kharl," Garfakcy said.

"Maybe I can help someone in the castle!" Kharl said. "They'd trust me then, right?"

"Maybe, but-"

"Maybe I can help Alfeegi with his paprework!"

"Lord Kharl-"

"And I'm sure Ruwalk would love to have help with all that treasury stuff."

"Kharl-"

"Let's go help, Garfakcy!" Kharl said proudly. Garfakcy sighed. 

"Of course, Lord Kharl."

*************

"You see him?"

"Not yet."

"How long do we have to wait?!" Rune asked impatiently.

"Wait, there he is!" Thatz said, peering around a corner down the hall. "Crap, his human henchman's with him."

"Then we'll drug him too!" Rune said in a kind of desperate/crazy voice. Thatz stared at him.

"You alright there, Rune?"

"Course I am!" Rune said in an unpleasantly happy voice. "We're about to drug two people and steal their possessions!! WHY WOULDN"T I BE ALRIGHT!?"

"Quiet, they're coming," Thatz said. As soon as Kharl and Garfakcy rounded the corner, Rune and Thatz jumped out.

"Hi!" Thatz said, smiling. Rune had an eerie grin on his face.

"Have some juice!!" Rune said, holding out two glasses. Kharl instantly took both of them.

"You're so kind!" He said, smiling. He gave one to Garfakcy, who eyed the glass suspiciously. He swallowed the whole glass in three seconds. Garfakcy took two small sips. Suddenly they both fell to the floor.

"It worked!" Thatz said, picking up Garfakcy on his back.

"Where are we putting them?" Rune said, that eerie smile still on his face.

"Good question…"

******************

*Come ON!* Water wrote, dragging Earth across the room.

*NO!* Earth wrote, digging its small claws into the floorboards.

*Fine!* Water wrote, dropping Earth. He picked up a glass that had been conveniently placed near their location. *Drink this.*

Earth, who was very thirsty after running around the room, took the glass and swallowed the contents without questioning them. Five minutes later he was wobbling around.

*What was that?* Earth wrote sloppily.

*Just wine.* Water wrote. *Come on* he wrote on another card. *_while you're still drunk_…*

*Ok!!* Earth said, hiccuping along the way to the door.

*****************

"Hello Rune, Thatz!" Ruwalk said, passing the two in the hall (as they were just closing a closet behind them).

"We didn't just drug Kharl and Garfakcy and stuff them in this closet!!" Rune said quickly, that scary grin still on his face.

"What was that?" Ruwalk said, blankly staring at Rune.

"He said nothing!!!" Thatz said, covering Rune's mouth.

Ruwalk watched Thatz and Rune suspiciously as they ran down the hall. _They get weirder and weirder every day…_

*****************

"This is it!" Thatz said, opening the *unlocked* door to Kharl's room. Rune glanced around nervously. As soon as they got in the room they tripped over a pile of books ("That stupid wizard needs to organize his stuff!!").

They saw the drunk Earth leaning against the tired Water. 

"Let's grab them and go…" Rune said, still darting his eyes around nervously.

******************

Will Rune's paraniod thoughts become a reality? Will Garfakcy and Kharl actually wake up from all that medication Rune put in their juice? And will Ruwalk tell anyone about his suspicions about the two very suspicious dragon knights? Find out in the next chapter!!

Sorry it took so long; I've been updating other stories and almost forgot about this one ^_^.


End file.
